The Gravy Drabble Series
by Lady Deredrum
Summary: Drabble oo5: Birthdays are so much fun for dear Sakura-chan. And thongs; thongs are fun too.
1. Appellation

**The Gravy Drabble Series  
**drabble oo1

prompt for the week:  
**t e a s e**

Enjoy!

-x-

"—Bastard, teme, chicken ass haired boy, emo weirdo—"

"Stop it Sakura."

She laughed heartedly, "Oh stop yourself from stopping me Sasuke-kun. I'm just thinking of cute new _and _old nicknames for you."

"It's annoying."

"I've heard of that line before Sasuke-kun," she reaffirmed him, "And saying it again won't change anything about me."

"Hn." Ah, the infamous grunt.

"... Right. Where was I?" She looked up to the ceiling comically, "Oh right, emo weirdo right?"

_Cricket silence._

"Duckbutt head, asswipe—Oh wait, that's Naruto's nickname, well it could be yours too—the other Itachi boy—_orrrrr_—Itachi's younger _aaand _broodier brother, sounds better right?"

"HN."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Sakura, you're taking this too far."

"Come on, everyone knows Itachi-kun's an _angel._" She sighed dreamily. "Or if it's anything you should be jealous about it's his emotions... He shows at least ten!"

He grunted, silence reached her ears. She took this opportunity to continue her long, _long _list of Sasuke's infamous nicknames.

"Fine, I'll think of cuter nicknames instead Sasuke-kun," she pressed a kiss against his cheek, "So you won't get made anymore."

His anger faded. "As long as it doesn't embarrass me."

"Yay! So I thought of Sasucakes, Sasukitty, Sasu-baby, Sasukins~ Oh everything is adorable!"

"Okay since now you've thought of nicknames for me, maybe you should stop and get back to your reading."

"But I wasn't reading—" at that moment Sasuke shoves a book in her arms "—a book."

"There. You've always loved reading. Now read."

She pouted.

_Contrary to popular opinion, I, on the other have always liked the rain—_

"Guess what Sasuke-kun?"

He looked up from the lines he was just reading from. "What is it?"

"I've thought of a new nickname." She announced proudly. He sighed and waited for the pet name. "Go on."

"Sasugay."

-x-

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

So yeah, I'll explain some thiiiings.

First of all, it's called a gravy drabble because we pull out our prompts from a gravy container. (lol, I know right?) And we do this every week. This drabble was uploaded late because this one was supposed to be like, last, _last _week. Or I dunno.

These drabbles are Dani's silly ways of making us better authoresses. Yeah, or writers in her opinion.

'Till the next week!


	2. Adroit

**The Gravy Drabble Series  
**drabble oo2

prompt for the week:  
**s a m e o l d t h i n g**

Enjoy!

**-x-**

Days here at Konoha normally started with a wake-up call from the birds at dawn and ended with a tiresome day of training. At least that was my kind of day. Everyday was the same, but I would have usually changed my lunch menus from tomatoes to Miso ramen—Naruto's hardheaded annoyance ached me every day when he begged me to join him during lunch with ramen.

Naruto, during one of our infamous conversations, told me that I completely lacked _fun._Tch, that idiot.

Though his theory may have been right. Honestly, I have been a little bored with my schedule of train, break, train, sleep.

I hated to tell him that. I had my dignity. But what I did tell him was that I will find my excitement and my definition of _fun._

He snickered so hard, noodles went out from his nose. I punched him. Deserves that loser right.

Quietly, I tried to avoid my daily schedule. Instead of the usual tomato onigiri, I chose to eat tempura at the new restaurant a few blocks from my home. And instead of my morning training, I went to the Manda Cafe (sound familiar?) and gladly took a sip of black coffee.

... Oh God, it's _still_didn't feel right.

"Sasuke-kun!"

I turned to my back and saw the ever-annoying-still-pretty-hot Sakura teammate.

"Wanna go out tonight?" She asked directly, I smirked at her bravery to catechize me. So Sakura may have been a little annoying, but it sure beated dating day-old fan girls.

I thought for a moment, and her excitement increased per second. I nodded, and smirked. "Sure, but dress prettily. I don't want to see people staring at my date."

"Oh great, Sasuke-kun! I'll see—" She paused to get everything I said processed in her mind, "Wait a minute, WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

I laughed in a low voice, and walked away from the loud rosette.

"DON'T MAKE ME PUNCH YOU ALL THE WAY TO SUNA."

Ah, what an excitement that weird girl was. Take that, Naruto.

**-x- **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

So I realized that no one gave me reviews last time, thanks so much. You've broken my heart.

Please review, because I really, _really _would like it if you did. It means so much as an author for a reader to review in her stories.

And please, follow me on Twitter because that is where you get your updates. It's **crabnuggets, **just so you forget. I will be updating every second of me life there and it is reminders of when the next story/drabble/fic or whatever will come.

And review~ Don't forget that, please?


	3. Reiteratively

**The Gravy Drabble** **Series**  
drabble oo3

prompt for the week: **  
****f a l l i n g i n l o v e a g a i n**

Enjoy~

-x-

I sometimes ponder the small details of my life. The simple joys of being a kunoichi, waiting for the death that accompanies me every mission travel. I laughed bitterly at the memories wherein I was just a simple, naive genin. Holding a kunai when my teammates pitifully defended me and fought without troubles. As if I was the damsel.

Now I look at myself in the bathroom mirror with pride, a glimmer of hope went pass my lips when I smiled. I was no longer that... _That damsel_. Kunais were not only my tool of defense, but my right hand fist. My right hook that could break bones, and heal them afterwards without any distress.

And then Sasuke came, walked into our life like it was a stroll in the park. His faced remained impassive like always and his enigmatic facade still the same. I hated him, loathed him. He had no right to be here; he had no right to live. He was to be killed, but Naruto did not agree. Sasuke was his brother; it was hard to see the traitor die in the spite of vengeance. But this minor detail was left forgotten by the Elders, a major disagreement between the council of elders and Naruto's fiery temper.

_"I would never, never ever allow it to see my brother die in the hands of Konoha. If it's worth the risk of my position, then so be it. Kill him and I quit!" _

Naruto's words were firm; too mature for his personality. But Naruto... He loved Sasuke; his only brother, his rival, his best friend. And so as it was decided by the Rokudaime, Naruto, Sasuke was free (if you call three years of house arrest, being stripped of his position of a Chuunin to a Genin, and five years of doing C-Ranked missions, "free").

I didn't accept him for a long time, but I did. It took a while. He wasn't the same old revenge-driven, tweleve year-old, deprived teen he was before. He, like Naruto, had matured. But I did take note that it took him a good twelve years to realize how stupid he was back then. I laughed when he admitted that maybe, just a little, he was foolish for being blinded because of revenge.

And I think he opened his eyes now, but it wasn't fully opened yet. Maybe it was just a squint. Hm, no matter. He has seen light. Or I think he did.

-x-

I sometimes ponder the small details of my life, from being a weakling to one of the top medics in Konoha. From being a friend—

_"Sakura-Chan! I'm so glad you're okay! Teme and I were so worried about you!" _

a girlfriend—

_"Date? Since when did you date, Sasuke-kun?" _

a fiance—

_"Sakura, marry me. And by the way, I won't take no for answer. I've already set-up the fireworks."_

a wife—

"_And I now pronounce you as Lord and Lady Uchiha. You may kiss the bride!" _

—to being a mother. But that'll have to wait for a few more months. After all, it takes nine months to hold in a baby, right? I laugh and as I think to myself, I can't help but feel like falling in love again.

Because, ironically, everyday feels like the first.

-x-

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

To be honest with you guys, this is my first time writing such... an _emotional _drabble/fic. Dani said she liked it, Kat said too. Haha, well. I don't know if I really did good in this one because I completely rushed in to it.

Thank you for the reviews~ I appreciate it very much. I do plan on having a new fic, I'm not sure yet. But it'll be soon.

Follow me on Twitter~ **crabnuggets. **

**Review!**


	4. Sibilant

**The Gravy Drabble Series**  
drabble oo4

prompt for the week:  
**v i d e o g a m e s & c o f f e e**

Enjoy!

-x-

He can't believe it, he seriously _can't _believe it.

"You spilled coffee on my _new, one-of-a-kind, will-not-be-released-until-2013 _Xbox 720."

"Eh—I'm sorry?"

"…"

"Sasuke-kun?"

"…"

"I didn't spill it!"

"…"

"STOP NOT TALKING!"

"…"

"Waaaah, Sasuke-kun~"

"Sakura do you know how much this costs?"

"No?"

He sighed and sat down on the light-blue carpeted floor. Sasuke stared at his broken console dejectedly. It was fizzing out small sparks of lightening. It smelled of caramel and small smoke. For the first time in his life, he wanted to _cry. _

"Sasuke-kun, I'm really sorry I didn't—"

"It's forty-five thousand dollars."

"Oh. Erm—" She really didn't know what to say after that, "—Wow Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry."

"Plus the shipping, which was_ another_ five thousand dollars."

"…"

"And the fact that they locked up my _beautiful _Aston Martin for a year because of this."

"Sasuke-kun, I'm so—"

"Please, _just please don't speak._"

Sakura felt like crying right after that, Sasuke never looked so broken in his whole life. Sasuke though, was completely afraid of telling this to his parents. They may be rich, but the fact that a forty-five thousand dollar (fifty if you count the shipping) video game console was destroyed after a good ten days.

"I-I don't know what to say," She said very softly, trying to get near him.

"Then _please,_" he coldly hissed, "Don't say _anything._"

After that, their relationship has gone downhill.

-x-

Sakura avoided him, for three weeks. Ever since the incident, she was terrified of approaching him. Sakura believed that he avoided her too. He skipped classes when he knew she was in that class. He moved his locker farther away from hers, right down hallway on the opposite side of her own locker.

And since she was guilty, she cried helplessly every night.

At one hopeful day, her mother approached her while she cried. "What's wrong sweetie? Something happened between you and Sasuke?"

If it was possible, she cried even harder at the mention of his name. "Yes! Yes and it's—it's all _my _fault. My fault! _My fault!" _

Her mother cradled her small child on her chest and kissed her head, whispering caring words while Sakura silently sobbed.

"I spilled coffee on his fifty-thousand dollar video game console, mom! _Why, why am I so __**stupid**_?"

Her mother sighed and gently pulled her daughter out of her arms to face her. "Sakura," she wiped the tears from her daughter's cheeks, "I'll give you the money to replace the console—"

"Really mama? Oh my gosh! Thank you!"

"—_But, _you have to pay me back every penny, which means no shopping, no allowance, and _no Porsche _for a whole year. Is that okay?"

Sakura squealed and hugged her mother as loving she could. "That's okay mom! That's definitely _okay." _

Her mother hugged back and pulled out a check that says _fifty thousand dollars. _

-x-

A few days later, Sakura went to Sasuke's house carrying a brown package nervously.

Itachi let her in Sasuke's room with a smile, "Go ahead."

"Thanks Itachi-nii." She smiled back.

As soon as she entered, she saw Sasuke still staring at the broken down video game console and trying to test it by pressing the buttons if it still worked. Nothing happened. It was still as broken as it was before.

"Sasuke-kun—"

"_What._" He hissed as cold as she last met him.

"Just please take this," She held out her arms and placed the brown package in front of him. "I'm sorry for breaking your console. So I got the same thing and took the punishment for my mom—"

He ignored her rambling and opened the package. His eyes nearly twinkled because of the content.

"Y-You _bought _this?" He said shakily.

She smiled sheepishly, "Well not really, my mom gave me the money but it was me who was found the console. Did you know there were only seven left in the whole world? It's a good thing I bought it before—"

She didn't have much to say because Sasuke lovingly took her into his arms and softly pressed his lips against hers.

"Thank you."

She cuddled under his warm touch and giggled.

"Anything for you, Sasuke-kun.

-x-

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Sorry if I took so long. This prompt was actually a combination of two prompts, video games and coffee. So I decided to do both in one fic. So cool~ And so much fluff.

I hope you liked it. Review please! And follow me on Twitter.


	5. Belabor

**The Gravy Drabble** **Series **  
drabble oo5

prompt for the week: **  
gifts**

-x-

"Happy birthday, Sakura!"

The moment she arrived home, she was already soaked in streamers and yelps of joy. Technically, anyone would enjoy this sweet moment of a get-together with her friends but then again—

"What the hell are you doing in my house?"

—she was a twenty-two, now twenty-three, year-old woman who didn't particularly love parties as much as she did when she was a young, carefree teenager.

"Geez Sakura," the blond one mumbled sarcastically, "You're welcome."

The birthday girl sighed, "Sorry guys, but you do know I'm too old for these parties."

Another blond one, this time female, spoke up and hung her arm over her cherry-haired friend's shoulder. "You're twenty-three, forehead. Not fifty, so lighten up a bit and drink some alcoholic drinks!"

The rosette tensed, "You brought _alcohol? _Don't any of you remember what happened the last your brought alcohol in to my house?"

The group groaned; they didn't need reminding of those memories anyway.

"Argh, _guys, _really thank you for the _uhm, _party and everything, but a gift and a lighted candle over a cupcake is good enough for me."

Naruto stared at her as is she was crazy, "Aw, Sakura-Chan! You're no fun, not even a cup of—"

"Definitely _not, _Naruto." She cut in, "Really, I love you all but just go. Leave a gift or whatever floats your boat."

And of course, the group knowing of Sakura's immense strength and her horrible temper left the house mumbling stuff like, "party pooper" or "killjoy".

Once they all left, her house was nothing but colourful strips of paper and the smell of rotten alcohol. She decided that she could no longer stand the smell of the disgusting brewed drinks, so she stood up and left the boxes of vodkas and tequilas in her large trashcan just outside of her small house.

She sighed as she slumped on one of her mother's old couches and cuddled under her blanket watching old drama movies that her best friend loved so much.

"_Oh Marcus, we just can't! It's forbidden! My father denies of this relationship!" _

Sakura snorted at the girl's dramatic reaction, was this really called quality acting? How crappy.

"_Oh my beautiful Gina, I do not care who or what stops this relationship! I will never give up fighting for you, my love!"_

_The girl gasped, "Oh my Marcus!" _

_The boy held the girl's hand firmly, "Oh my Gina!" _

"Oh my God!" Sakura growled irritated and changed her position from facing the television, to hiding underneath her throw pillows and covering her ears from the stupid dialogue between the two lovers on the show.

For the next ten minutes, all she heard was mumbling and mumbling from the two lovers on screen. Another additional one that she guessed was the father that prevented the lovers from actually loving each other in public.

"Were you always so addicted to this show?"

The moment she heard this, she jumped right out of her seat and got in her defense position. The rosette felt relieved when she realized it was just her friend.

She sighed, "Were you always the kind of person to come in to people's houses uninvited?"

He shrugged, "Whatever. I was just here to drop off your damn gift." He threw the small, blue-wrapped box on her lap precisely. She was curious enough to see what in the world the youngest Uchiha had gotten her for her birthday.

Slowly and carefully, she unwrapped the present, tear by tear of paper. The moment the small pieces of blue sheets hit the ground, it revealed a beige box a size small than a shoe box. Sakura's head trailed in wonder, _I wonder what it could be. _

Her hand reached to remove the matching colored lid and she threw it away with the torn up wrapper pieces. The present was hidden beneath the comfort of the white parchment paper. Dramatically, she lifted the slightly wrinkled parchment paper.

She gasped in surprise, "You got me a thong?"

Sadly, the Uchiha was not there to hear his reaction. Fortunately too, Sakura's anger went higher than the empire state building. She was clearly not happy. She threw the pink piece of cloth to the pile of scattered wrappers and the ignored beige lid.

After she threw the thong to the side, she was surprised to see a note similar to the color of the wrapping paper. The words were written in perfect calligraphy using black ink, almost like it was printed.

_Sakura, _

_Happy birthday. I apologize if the gift was not what anyone would expect. It was the dobe's idea. You should consider wearing it now though; I still have a surprise waiting for you in the bedroom tonight at eleven. _

_Hope you like it. ;)_

_Sasuke_

_P. S. There's a matching bra underneath too. _

Suddenly, her anger levels died down. Her dirty thoughts increased though.

-x-

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

AND WE SHALL LEAVE IT AT THAT, BECAUSE I WANT TO KEEP IT CHILD-SAFE. LOL.

I know I haven't been... writing. And I'm sorry, but it was because of the damn almost-the-end-of-the-summer. And this last-minute family vacation trips I'm having. The last one was fun though. It was so breezy~

**Review~**


End file.
